


With the Help of a Friend

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't miss being in a relationship, but he misses sex. A lot. So he tries hooking up with online strangers. However, it doesn't quite work out and then Elliott, who's become his best friend, makes him an offer ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockanddee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockanddee/gifts), [fierybeams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierybeams/gifts), [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/gifts).



> This will probably have at least 1 or 2 more parts. In this chapter, there's no actual sex, just mentions of it. Also, some spoilers for S6.  
> A big thank you goes to my amazing beta reader, Kris (fierybeams)! <3

“Oh god,” Kurt groans, rolling his eyes so hard it almost hurts. He doesn’t realize that Elliott’s coming back from the bathroom (nor how loud he’s been) until Elliott’s face is suddenly next to his, leaning over his shoulder as his blue eyes observe the source of Kurt’s frustration.

“What are you looking at?”

“W-wait,” Kurt quickly tries to hide his phone screen by pressing it against his chest.

Too late. Elliott’s lips are already curling up into a smirk, brows arching as he shoots Kurt an amused look. “So, Grindr, huh?”

Kurt sighs, cheeks pink and the tip of his ears warm. “I’m pathetic, I know.”

“Hey, no, I didn’t say that,” Elliott says, almost offended, and walking around the couch so he can sit down next to Kurt. “So, Kurt Hummel is officially on the hunt?” He grins.

Lips itching into a small smile as well, Kurt nods. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just been...a long time since... _you know_.”

“Yeah, your break-up with Blaine was, like, what, three months ago?” Elliott’s smile falters at that, brows knitting into a small frown.

Kurt tries to ignore the way his heart clenches in his chest at the mere mention of his ex and their disastrous break-up. He’s gotten better by now, feels as if the scars have almost healed.

“Yes, almost three months now,” he replies with a small sigh, eyes staring off into distance for a few moments as one painful memory after another rushes through his mind, flashing up like pictures in a slideshow.

Elliott’s hand is on his thigh then, squeezing gently. “Hey, you want to write more of our song? Or do we call it quits for today?”

When Kurt turns to look at him, he expects something like pity on his face, but there are no traces of that: just a genuine and fond smile, so warm it makes Kurt’s stomach flutter.

“Maybe…” he begins, still cradling the phone against his chest, face scrunching up with uncertainty. “Sorry, I’m- I’m just a bit tired.”

“It’s alright,” Elliott says, and Kurt wonders if he knows it’s just a cheap excuse because there’s no room for song lyrics in his head right now. “Do you want me to go?”

“No,” Kurt shoots out almost the second Elliott closes his mouth.

Elliott raises a brow, the smile reappearing on his lips. “So, have you already found a guy you wanna bang?”

Kurt almost gasps at the blunt question, staring at Elliott with wide bulging eyes. “I- what-”

Laughing, Elliott shakes his head. “Sorry, I was just curious. You seemed rather frustrated earlier when you looked at your phone.”

Kurt’s face floods with warmth, and he can feel how much the pink on his skin glows, all the way from his cheeks up to the hot tips of his ears. “Well,” he clears his throat, gaze lowering because he suddenly finds himself fascinated by the pattern of his pants. “There, well- I don’t know, there were some guys I really found _nice_ , you know?”

Elliott snorts at that, causing Kurt to look up. “Nice enough you wanted to meet up with them and have sex?”

Kurt begins to squirm a little, suddenly feeling all tingly. “I- yes, I feel really attracted to a couple of guys on there, and some have messaged me already, told me- they,” he swallows, breath suddenly coming quicker, “They were really descriptive about how they’d like to- _spend time_.”

Elliott chuckles, teeth digging into his lip as they spread into a wide grin. “You’re so cute.”

Kurt blinks at him, mouth dropping open. Then, embarrassment begins to wash over him. “Haha, very funny. Can we talk about something else now, _please_?”

Elliott nods, still smirking. “Sure. But, just one last thing, Kurt. You’ll be careful, okay? Don’t jump into something you don’t feel ready for. I know being single sucks-”

“It doesn’t,” Kurt cuts him off, surprising himself.

Arching his brows and slightly tilting his head, Elliott just looks at him.

“Well,” Kurt continues, drawing his legs close against his chest. “I mean, of course, it kind of sucks, like, sometimes. The loneliness sucks, and the heartbreak after your relationship has fallen apart...but I kind of feel good, you know?”

It’s the first time Kurt admits it, and it fills him with relief and something like freedom. “I don’t- I don’t feel dependent on someone, you know? I like being my own person.”

Elliott smiles at him. “That’s good to hear, Kurt. I’m glad you feel that way.”

Kurt smiles back, no longer feeling tense or even embarrassed about the topic they’re discussing. He laughs a little. “But I miss the sex, I really do.”

“Trust me, I understand,” Elliott says with a snort. “If only online dating or finding nice guys at bars wasn’t such a hassle.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, smiling as he nods in agreement. “Oh gosh, _yes_.”

“I mean, I _know_ there are tons of nice guys living here in New York, but the effort of _finding_ them.”

“And keeping them,” Kurt adds with a bitter smile. “Also, like I said, I don’t really want to get into another relationship already but I want-”

“Dick,” Elliott says with a deadpan face, causing Kurt to gasp and then giggle.

“Well, I was about to say ‘a physical relationship’ but...you’re right.”

They both laugh, and everything just feels so easy then. (With Elliott though, things have always felt easy.)

“It’s so good to have someone to talk to,” Kurt says, shooting Elliott a warm fond look. “I honestly wouldn’t know what to do without you, especially now after...everyone’s left.” He swallows.

Elliott reaches out and ruffles Kurt’s hair, chuckling when Kurt squeaks in surprise and smacks his hand away. “The feeling is mutual,” he says in between laughs at Kurt glares at him with a small pout. “No, really,” his expression turns more serious, but stays soft, “You’re my best friend, Kurt.”

“You, too,” Kurt says, and a part of him feels like he’s betraying Rachel with that, even Blaine. But it’s been three months. Even six months now that Rachel has moved to Los Angeles. Things have changed.

“Oh god, I can’t believe we got all serious and emotional now after I caught you hunting for dick on Grindr,” Elliott says with a small laugh.

Kurt snorts, biting his lip as he has to grin. “I could never talk this crudely with any of my high school friends, I mean, a lot of them accepted me and all of that, but it’s different you know, talking to-”

“A fellow dick lover,” Elliott says, lips twitching.

Again, Kurt laughs, squeaky little noises filling the room, and Kurt just feels so loose and relaxed. It’s like the last set of boundaries he’s kept between him and Elliott have finally tumbled down, giving away complete freedom.

**

One week and a half later, Kurt is on his way to a small bar in Brooklyn. With every step, Kurt feels more like turning back around and running away.

He’s supposed to meet up with Hank, a guy from Grindr.

Kurt doesn’t know why he agreed. Or well, he does: Hank is _huge_ and not just in height. Also, Kurt had watched Thor 2 the evening before, which had naturally led to him spending the rest of the night fantasizing about Chris Hemsworth pounding into him. Of course, he’d tried his best to recreate the scene in real life by using his biggest toy (and its highest vibration setting) but it still left him unsatisfied and itching for the real thing.

So, after Hank had messaged him (in thebluntest of ways), Kurt had given in. He even looks a little like Chris Hemsworth, Kurt thinks, especially when he squints his eyes. Really hard.

It’s just for one night, anyway.

But then he’s in front of the bar, standing at the entrance, and he can already hear the dull beat of the music playing mingling with the chattering of people.

Kurt swallows, a cold shiver running down his spine leaving him feeling empty. Suddenly, he remembers Elliott’s words from over a week ago: _“Sure. But, just one last thing, Kurt. You’ll be careful, okay? Don’t jump into something you don’t feel ready for.”_

Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head, Kurt clenches his fists and walks inside. He’s disoriented at first, eyes fixating on too many people at once. Then he spots Hank.

Hank is sitting at the bar, holding a beer in his big hands while chatting with a guy next to him. He sees him pulling out his phone and typing something in - something the guy is telling him.

They’re exchanging numbers.

Kurt knows he’s being stupid, and a hypocrite. For some reason, it bothers him that Hank can’t even forget about fucking other guys the night he’s supposed to meet with him. And Kurt knows that his is nothing more than a one night stand, that he’d wanted it that way from the beginning, but...still.

The promise Hank made to _pound him into the mattress_ doesn’t seem that appealing anymore, and Kurt leaves.

He runs, out of the bar, all the way down the street. The cold air hits him in the face, makes his lungs burn as he snaps for air.

Kurt calls Elliott when he’s home. And just as he always does, Elliott makes everything better.

In the end, Kurt can even laugh about all of this.

Four days later, Kurt decides to give it another try.

He’s meeting a thirty-one year old man named Stephen. He’d lie if he said it _wasn’t_ merely because of Stephen’s remarkable resemblance to his teenage crush Taylor Lautner.

This time Kurt doesn’t run away. He actually meets the guy.

As it turns out, Stephen is an arrogant asshole. Kurt can hardly stand listening to him after just twenty minutes, resisting the urge to drown himself in alcohol. (He swore himself to never get drunk before hooking up with a stranger.) But it’s hard, _so_ hard when Stephen begins bragging about how he’d ruined several relationships because no one can _resist his dick._

Kurt clenches his fist under the able, forcing himself to smile. Thankfully, after almost an hour, Stephen grows bored of listening to himself talk and suggests they head to his place so they can finally _get it on_.

With an almost too-obvious sigh of relief, Kurt agrees and they make their way to Stephen’s apartment.

Stephen can’t get it up. Not even after Kurt’s got undressed, on his hands and knees in front of him, presenting his clean and waxed asshole. And after a while of just feeling Stephen furiously smacking his limp cock against his ass, Kurt has had enough. With a slightly red dick-shaped bruise on his left asscheek, he quickly gets dressed - ignoring Stephen’s apologies - and leaves.

This time, he texts Elliott and invites him over to watch a movie and hang out. For whatever reason, Kurt doesn’t feel like spending the rest of the night alone.

“Sorry, I know it’s late,” Kurt apologizes when he opens the door.

“Don’t worry, I’ve always been nocturnal,” Elliott says with a grin, leaning in to give Kurt a hug. Kurt just melts in it, holding onto Elliott as if he hasn’t seen him in forever.

After a few moments, Kurt eventually lets go, cheeks tinted pink as he quickly offers Elliott to help him out of his coat before they make their way to the living room.

Once they’re settled down on the couch, each of them wrapped up in a blanket and with a bowl of popcorn in their lap, Kurt starts the movie.

It’s nice. Comforting, even. Elliott is so close next to him that Kurt can feel his warmth seeping into his body, and when he leans in closer, his head almost resting on Elliott’s chest, he can almost feel his heart adjust to the rhythm of Elliott’s own.

When the credits begin to roll, Elliott doesn’t move, keeps his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, and him tucked close. “Tonight must’ve been pretty upsetting for you, huh?”

Blinking a bit sleepily, Kurt looks up at him. “What?”

Elliott squints his eyes. “Your failed attempt to get laid tonight?”

Kurt groans, grimacing as he buries his face into the crook of Elliott’s neck.

“Hey, hey, it wasn’t your fault,” Elliott chuckles, rubbing Kurt’s back.

“Well, come on, if not even my bare naked ass could get him...to, you know,” Kurt says in a whiny voice, pouting a little as he settles his chin on Elliott’s shoulder. “Maybe, I’m just not made for online hook-ups. Maybe I’m not made for casual sex at all.”

“Don’t say that,” Elliott tells him, voice warm and soothing. “Maybe…” he pauses, and when Kurt looks up in his eyes, he sees them flicker with something - uncertainty? - before Elliott continues in a softer voice, “Have you ever heard of the phrase...‘friends with benefits’?”

Kurt feels fully awake again. He slowly sits up, shifting a bit away from Elliott and his warmth. “Yes…?” Something’s tingling inside of him, crawling up his spine.

Elliott bites his lip, just staring into Kurt’s eyes for what feels like an eternity before he speaks again.

“Maybe, we both could…? If you want to, of course. No strings attached, just...sex.”

Even though Kurt had expected it when Elliott had started his question, he still feels a little like the air has been knocked out of his lungs.

Heart racing inside his chest, and a warm fluttery feeling rushing through him, Kurt can barely stammer out a reply, “I-I you mean, us,” he brings a trembling finger up to point at himself and then back at Elliott, “you mean sex with- between us- and we- just- I-”

“Oh god, Kurt,” Elliott sighs, grinning as he clamps a hand over his face. When he pulls it away, the skin is pink. “I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so sorry, okay? Please, just forget about this, and let’s pretend this never happ-”

“Would we still be best friends?” Kurt cuts him off, voice high and breathless.

Elliott furrows his brows, then nods his head. “Of course, oh god, of course, Kurt. Nothing would change. That’s the great thing,” a smile comes rushing back to his lips now, “We have sex- you have sex with someone who really cares about you, Kurt. And we won’t date, no relationship drama,. no cheating, no horrible break-ups and broken hearts. We’ll still hang out, write songs together, watch movies, tease each other and…”

“Have sex,” Kurt adds for him, the smallest hint of a smile now playing on his lips, too.

“Yeah,” Elliott breathes, seemingly relaxing as he leans back onto the couch. “So, what do you say?”

Kurt takes a deep breath, looks down at the half- empty bowl of popcorn in his lap, and then back at Elliott, with his warm smile, the bright blue eyes that contrast splendidly against his slightly tanned skin, the black eyebrows, thick hair (now black with blue streaks) and the dark beard framing the overall very handsome face. It’s impossible not to think also about Elliott’s hugs and how safe they make him feel.

How safe Elliott in _general_ makes him feel. There’s nothing but true and honest adoration on both of their parts, trust, honesty and love - platonic love.

“Yes,” Kurt replies with a hushed voice, a tingling sensation washing over him immediately.

Elliott smiles at him, reaching out to take Kurt’s hand in his, squeezing it. “We won’t regret this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry that it took so long for me to update this x_x i already wrote this two weeks ago but somehow forgot about it due to rl stress and having the memory of a goldfish....but okay here it is, and I want to say thank you to everyone who helped me with that chapter with their beta reading, suggestions, ideas etc. (That means you: Caro, Kris and Mock! <3)

Kurt is nervous. It’s been almost a week since him and Elliott had decided to give this whole _friends with benefits_ thing a try _._

So far nothing has happened between them, not even a kiss. However, they’ve set up tonight to be _the_ night.

After spending almost an hour in the bathroom, Kurt feels ready, impatiently restless and buzzing with excitement. But...still nervous. There’s been a constant fluttery feeling inside his stomach throughout the whole day, and Kurt has hardly been able to eat anything besides breakfast this morning.

There’s not much to be nervous about though, he reminds himself, trying to calm down. He’d almost had sex with a stranger barely a week ago, so this wasn’t all that  different. If anything, it’d be even easier because Elliott is someone he can trust -- someone he feels comfortable with.

The doorbell rings.

Kurt checks his appearance in the mirror one last time, running a fingertip over his right eyebrow, and puckers his lips, checking to see if he’s used enough chapstick. Then, while walking towards the door he risks a quick sniff to ensure his deodorant is still doing its job, then blows against his palm to check his breath.

It’s all good. He’s ready for this.

When he opens the door, Elliott’s presence immediately hits like a heavy wave crashing down on him. The air is sparking with something that’s never been there before and Kurt notices that even Elliott seems a bit overwhelmed for a moment, just staring at Kurt with a dazed look and slightly parted lips.

Elliott steps inside then, and Kurt helps him out of his coat, placing it on a hanger while Elliott gets out of his boots.

Then, they just stand and look and wait.

“So,” Elliott begins, clearing his throat, blue eyes sweeping over Kurt in a way that leaves him swaying on his feet a little. “You look great.”

“You, too,” Kurt replies in a soft voice, warmth spreading inside of him. “Do you want...something to drink? Eat? I didn’t know if I should make dinner since-”

“Can I be honest?” Elliott blurts out, sounding almost a little out of breath.

Kurt blinks at him, and nods.

Elliott cracks a smile. “I kind of...just want to go to your bedroom and have sex with you.”

For a moment, Kurt’s eyes grow wide, but then he remembers: that’s what Elliott’s here for anyway. Suddenly, all of this feels more than right. It feels _perfect_.

Kurt exhales with a soft laugh. “Oh god, good, okay,” he takes a deep breath, bites his lip as he grins up at Elliott. “I forgot we don’t have to go through the whole usual ceremony, you know, dinner, talking, getting to know each other, maybe making out after a glass of wine...we can...we can just start.”

Elliott chuckles, stepping closer until their chests are practically pressed against each other. “Yeah, we can just skip that, and get to the really good things.” A bit tentatively, he places a hand on Kurt’s hip, leaning down.

Kurt’s stomach flutters, his heart jumps, and then Elliott’s lips are on his. They’re warm and soft, the stubble of Elliott’s beard grazing the sensitive skin right above his lips and on his chin, the prickly sensation making Kurt shiver. As strong hands pull him closer, Kurt’s lips part, and he allows himself to completely melt into the kiss.

Elliott’s mouth tastes like breath mint with a faint taste of cherry, and with every intake of breath, Kurt’s nose fills with air mingled with something spicy - probably a shower gel or cologne. Their tongues glide and clash, teeth tug at lips, noses bump, hands are all over the place.

Kurt feels like he’s soaring right above the ground, sparks shooting through him in a wild rhythm. Of course, it’s just because he’s been craving physical contact like that for such a long time, it has to be -- no other reason.

Eventually, they pull apart, both gasping for breath, their skin flushed hot pink.

“Wow,” Elliott whispers.

“Wow,” Kurt agrees, a grin tugging at his lips.

After they make - or rather stumble - their way to Kurt’s bed, everything sort of becomes a blur, a hot buzzing blur that Kurt just allows to pull him in.

He’s never really looked at Elliott as a sexual being before, Kurt realizes then. Sure, he’s always found his friend to be very attractive and handsome, envied him for his thick hair and surely more than once mentally complimented the way a tight shirt or pair of jeans would fit his body type.

“I can’t believe we’re really going to do this,” he says, chest rising and falling heavily as he watches Elliott undress with dazed eyes. As soon as the pants drop to the floor, Kurt can’t help but stare with wide eyes at the massive bulge in Elliott’s underwear.

“Don’t tell me you’re chickening out now, Hummel,” Elliott jokes, slowly walking towards the bed like a cat eyeing its prey.

Kurt shivers, goosebumps prickling all over his skin. Then Elliott’s hands are on him, and his limbs feel oddly light when his pants are pulled down his legs, his pullover tugged over his head.

Elliott starts by trailing a row of kisses down his trembling chest, lips soft but the stubble pricking Kurt’s skin. Warm soft lips brush against his nipples, just peppering small kisses all over the pale chest before Kurt can feel Elliott’s tongue darting out, each flicker against the sensitive flesh igniting sparks low within him and making him moan and squirm.

Once Elliott lets go off his nipples, now both wet and slightly reddened from being pinched and sucked, Kurt can feel the wet tip of Elliott’s tongue pushing into his belly button. Elliott swirls it around quickly for a few times, each time causing Kurt’s whole stomach to explode with a fluttery sensation and making him moan before there are a dozen of  hot, open-mouthed kisses being spread over his tingling skin.

Elliott doesn’t talk much, just hums and groans softly while his lips smack wetly against Kurt’s skin, and Kurt feels almost a bit embarrassed for being so loud just from just the simplest ministrations. But then, Elliott’s fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers, and seconds later he feels a brush of cool air on his cock as it springs free, standing in all its flushed and erect glory.

“Wow,” Elliott whispers, lips curling into a satisfied grin as he lets his eyes roam over Kurt’s hard cock, fingers slipping around the base with a firm grip that has Kurt’s whole body twinge with need.

“C-can you do something, I mean- don’t make me come yet,” he breathes out, face red and all scrunched up as he tries his best to not thrust up into the warm grip of Elliott’s fist.

Elliott raises a brow, his thumb slowly stroking the side of Kurt’s cock almost teasingly. “You want me to suck you off?”

Kurt doesn’t care, his head falls back against the pillows and he groans, low and throaty. “ _Yesss_.”

Elliott doesn’t give any further warning and just goes down, cups the head of Kurt’s cock in between his soft velvety lips and sucks him right into that wonderful slick heat. At the same time, Elliott’s hands begin stroking up and down Kurt’s thick shaft, heat flaring and twisting low in Kurt’s belly with each touch of Elliott’s hands and mouth.

After a while, Elliott pauses for a bit, breathing heavily when he lets go off Kurt’s cock with a wet pop. His lids are half-dropped, just like Kurt’s, and he fumbles with the lube for a moment, pouring some of the slick cool gel onto his fingers before going back down and engulfing Kurt back into the wet heat of his mouth.

Just when Elliott swallows him almost all the way down, and Kurt can feel the tip of his cock hit the roof of Elliott’s throat, there’s something else. A wet finger begins circling his hole, dragging over the wrinkled pucker before adding a bit more pressure and pushing inside.

Kurt’s in heaven, and he shamelessly pushes his ass back, and his hips up, trying to fuck deeper into Elliott’s mouth. Elliott makes a muffled little noise, and pulls off again, lids fluttering and lips looking red and puffy as he stares down at Kurt. His finger is still inside, and Kurt can feel it push and wriggle as it drags against his inner walls.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, and for a moment Kurt doesn’t even realize it’s his voice, his lips forming these words. But he means it, he needs Elliott to fuck him, stuff him full with his cock.

“You want my cock?” Elliott asks, voice a bit raspy, and Kurt is sure he can hear the faintest hint of teasing.

Biting his lip, he nods, adding a small desperate-sounding whine.

Elliott’s lips lift into a small grin, and he leans back down, tongue darting out to lick at the pre-come beading at the tip of Kurt’s cock.

“Come on- I need-”

“Okay,” Elliott says, now pulling off Kurt’s cock for good, leaving it shimmering wet with saliva and throbbing so strongly that Kurt can’t almost take it. But he doesn’t want to come from a blowjob, he wants to get fucked, wants Elliott to pound him into the mattress.

Soon after having added the first finger, Elliott pushes in a second, thrusts them into Kurt’s ass at a leisure pace while leaning down to kiss him.

“Okay are you ready?” Elliott asks after a while, lips still brushing against Kurt’s.

Kurt takes a deep breath, lids fluttering before gazing up into Elliott’s blue eyes. “Yes,” he replies, every muscle in his body tense from anticipation.

And then, finally, Elliott sits up, hooks his fingers in the waistband of his own underwear and takes them off.

“Oh god,” Kurt whispers, eyes comically widening as Elliott’s massive cock springs free, huge and veiny and flushed dark red. And so damn big.

“Yeah, I know,” Elliott jokes with a playful glint in his eyes. He grabs a condom and pulls it over his cock before pouring lube onto it and rubbing it in with his hand until it’s glistening against the dim lights in the room.

Kurt licks his lips, heart thumping loudly in his chest and stomach fluttering nervously. He knows he can take it, but nevertheless it’s intimidating.

“How do you want it?”

Kurt blinks. He hadn’t even thought about that yet. “Behind?” He usually prefers to have sex face to face, and he’d loved it with Elliott that way but Elliott is huge and massive and thick and somehow he thinks it might be easier in a different position.

Elliott doesn’t seem to mind Kurt’s decision at all, and Kurt can even feel the gaze of his eyes lingering heavily on him when he turns around and presents his ass.

Moments later, there’s warmth behind him, hands on him, pulling and digging and spreading him before there’s the blunt pressure of something big and hot against his rim.

“Oh god,” Kurt huffs out, breath clinging against the walls of his lungs like iron. He bends forward, presses his face into the soft pillow and then there it is.

The head of Elliott’s cock presses inside, breaches the tight rim. There’s resistance, and more pushing on Elliott’s part and the stretch begins to burn. Shortly after, Kurt’s body gives in though, and Elliott’s cock pops past through the tight ring of muscles, allowing the thick shaft to slide inside.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Elliott groans, his hips snug against Kurt’s ass. “So fucking tight,” he adds in a raspy whisper, and Kurt can do nothing else but whine, his whole ass throbbing from being literally stuffed with Elliott's thick length.

Elliott begins peppering the skin on Kurt’s neck and back with soft little kisses, his hands caressing and rubbing soothing circles, while his hips stay completely still.

It takes Kurt almost two minutes to fully adjust, to be able to breathe again properly without the fear of going to burst any second. Still shakily, he lifts his face from the pillow, turns his neck to gaze up at Elliott who’s hovering over him.

“Okay,” he whimpers, not even able to stop the small whine coming out of him when he can feel Elliott slightly shift inside of him.

“Okay,” Elliott replies, and then there it is. The white hot pleasure rushing through him as that thick cock inside of him begins to move, begins to invade him deeper, more bluntly, before drawing back, and god does the drag feel amazing; Kurt is lifting his ass up, shamelessly presenting and begging.

Elliott sets up a rhythm then fairly quickly, digging his fingers into Kurt’s pale and fleshy cheeks while going seemingly deeper and harder with each thrust.

Kurt feels safe. Despite the lack of eye contact or talking. Elliott is pounding into him, his balls slapping so hard against Kurt’s ass that they’re almost muting the soft muffled little whines and moans he’s exhaling into the pillow.

But still, Kurt knows he’s safe and cared for in that moment. Elliott’s hands are roaming over his back now, he can feel the cool iron of one of his rings brushing against his flushed skin, and then there’s a hand reaching under his jaw, nudging him to lift his face.

Kurt does, and then, Elliott’s lips are on his. The position is a bit awkward and soon his neck is beginning to ache a bit but there’s no strength in him to tear his lips away from the warm gentle pressure.

“Mhmm-E-Elliott,” he whimpers, their lips still sticking together. He wants to turn around. “Can-” he begins to squirm, which is almost impossible with Elliott’s heavy weight pinning him down.

But Elliott seems to get the hint and sits back, allowing Kurt to slip off his cock. With a small sigh, Kurt flips himself over on his back, face tingling from the waves of heat surging through him.

“Okay,” he says again, voice high and breathless. Elliott grins down at him, face just as red as Kurt’s and a few strands of his black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He reaches underneath Kurt’s knees and pulls his long pale legs over his shoulder.

Then, Kurt gets bent almost in half when Elliott leans back over him, the pressure of his weight pushing him further into the mattress and making him feel sort of restricted, but in a good, stomach-twisting and heat-sparking way.

Moments later, the thick head of Elliott’s cock is nudging against his slick hole, pressing just slightly before easily sliding back inside, filling him up with thick pulsing heat that makes him see white dots behind his eyes.

Kurt whines, as loud as he can, fingers, damp with sweat reaching up to grab at Elliott, running down his strong neck, broad chest and big arms, feeling Elliott’s skin buzzing underneath his fingertips.

“S-so good,” he manages to gasp, tears springing to his eyes as he gazes up at Elliott, their eyes locked the whole time. Kurt can’t remember the last time he’s gotten fucked _that_ hard. Maybe, never. Maybe, Elliott is actually the first who makes him feel like that, allows him to enjoy giving up his self-control like that.

“Like that, Kurt?” Elliott pants, hips driving down so hard Kurt would almost describe the feeling of Elliott’s balls slapping against his ass as mildly painful.

Kurt loves it. “Uh-huh,” he breathes, voice arching into a loud, high-pitched whine when Elliott aims for his prostate, nudging and brushing against it. In the first seconds, Kurt can always feel the fiery hot sparks erupting inside of him right there, in his ass, where Elliott's thick length is filling him up, before a shower of tingling warmth spreads through him, makes his toes curl and his fingers clench.

Elliott isn’t as careful as Blaine had been with him. Elliott isn’t as careless as the random strangers Kurt had slept with.

Elliott is perfect for him, Kurt realizes throughout all that -- while having his legs up in the air and clutching at Elliott’s face and hair and arms, while shamelessly ordering Elliott to fuck him harder, to really give it to him, with everything he’s got.

But then, Elliott kisses him, not just one of their messy, open-mouthed kisses they’ve shared in these past minutes, but a real one. One, that just feels real, full with emotion and need, and Kurt almost can’t take it, but doesn’t have it in him to pull away, to _not_ part his lips and let Elliott’s tongue slip in.

Elliott’s thrusts become slower, more shallow, just focusing on the kiss. Then, he pulls away from the kiss, but still stays as close, his hot breath dancing over Kurt’s skin, their noses brushing against each other, and his lashes almost close enough to tickle.

“Kurt, I- fuck- I just-,” Elliott’s rasps out, thick brows furrowed almost as if he’s in pain.

“What is it?” Kurt whispers, voice trembling and the corners of his eyes wet.

Elliott looks even more pained now, his pants tinged with soft little moans.

Kurt waits, waits for it with his heart pounding inside his chest and the blood loudly rushing in his ears.

But there’s nothing more, Elliott doesn’t speak, he just crashes his lips into Kurt’s and begins the fast rhythm from before anew.

Kurt just squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the tightness grow in his balls. Eventually, with Elliott still hitting his sweet spot and now also grabbing his cock and jerking him off, the radiating warmth spreading in Kurt’s lower body grows into a hot blazing ball of heat, gripping his body tight for a few seconds before letting go.

Kurt just clings to Elliott during his orgasm, fingers digging into him and load moans muffled against his salty skin. Nothing matters anymore, not now.

Elliott follows shortly after him, and Kurt can feel his cock pulse inside of him, echoing the strong beat of his own heart.

“Wow,” Elliott pants, face flushed a dark pink and with beads of sweat glistening on his skin. “That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.” He carefully slips his softening cock out of Kurt, pulls the condom off and dispenses it into the small trashcan next to the bed.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt says in a soft voice, a weak smile playing on his lips. He’s warm, still tingling everywhere. And he’s sad for some reason, because somehow he can already sense that the intense closeness they shared just a few minutes ago is slowly fading away already.

“You liked it too, right?” Elliott asks, settling down next to him.

“Of course,” he whispers, licking his lips as he stares into Elliott’s bright blue eyes.

Thousands of unspoken questions are lingering on his tongue.

_What does this mean for us? Did things change? Do you want to do it again?_

_What were you about to say to me earlier?_

Elliott then reaches out, running his knuckles over Kurt’s cheek, almost too tender for Kurt to bear at this moment.

Opening his mouth for a moment, and with that same brow-furrowing expression as before, Kurt is sure Elliott is about to finally reveal what he wanted to tell him earlier. Instead, he just clears his throat and continues to stare at Kurt.

“Okay, enough, what is it?” Kurt eventually blurts out, squinting his eyes.

Arching his brows, Elliott replies, “What do you mean?”

Kurt huffs out a frustrated sigh. “You obviously want to tell me something, and I mean, from the way you’ve been looking at me, I can guess it’s not gonna be good, so just say it. The sex was awful for you, wasn’t it? I’m just not attractive to you or maybe you realized this can’t work between us because we’re friends, just-”

“Kurt, stop,” Elliott cuts him off, voice firm, but lips curved halfway into a smile. He leans over Kurt now, pinning one of Kurt’s wrists in his fist. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I- what?” Kurt asks, blinking up and feeling a shiver running down his spine from Elliott being so close again.

“I think...I liked it a little too much, to be honest.”

Kurt furrows his brows. “What…? How- how is that a bad thing?”

Chuckling, Elliott shakes his head, leaning down just a little more, their noses almost brushing against each other. “I never said it’s a bad thing,” he whispers, blue eyes darting across Kurt’s face in silence for a few moments before he continues, “I felt something, Kurt. When I was with you tonight, when we kissed, when...all the time.”

Kurt’s throat feels tight.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s okay. But it’s good you know. You’re still my best friend.”

And then Elliott kisses him, pressing him down with his weight, and Kurt doesn’t care that there’s still come on his stomach, or how they’re both drained and damp with sweat. Kurt cares about nothing right now, he just clings to Elliott because that’s all he needs right now.

They could talk later about what Elliott just told him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
